


«Праздничная Выпечка С Лэнсом И Китом»

by DreamerX2



Series: Страсти на Ютубе/What Happens on YouTube [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Youtube AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Получив приглашения от Аллуры и Широ на рождественскую вечеринку, Кит и Лэнс решили испечь праздничное тематическое печенье. Также они воспользовались случаем, чтобы снять новое видео.





	«Праздничная Выпечка С Лэнсом И Китом»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holiday Baking with Lance and Keith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873425) by [theoddpocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse). 



**принцесса:** @я и Широ устраиваем ежегодную рождественскую вечеринку. Вы все идете, или умрете для меня.  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** бухло будет?  
  
 **принцесса:** конечно, ты что, меня совсем за варвара принимаешь?  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** рассчитывайте на меня  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** у вас есть поставщик еды?  
  
 **папа_друг:** вообще, мы планировали довольствоваться тем, что есть в холодильнике, но, ханк, не стесняйся приносить все, что душе угодно  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** широ, кажется, это самое лучшее, что ты мне говорил  
  
 **папа_друг:** возможно, ты захочешь взять свои слова обратно, потому что у меня есть кое-что получше… Шей придет!  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** я ЧУВСТВУЮ, как ханк краснеет  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** о боже  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** ХАНК ЭТО ТВОЙ ШАНС ПОГОВОРИТЬ С НЕЙ  
  
 **кораник:** у вас с ней так много общего  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** ПОКАЖИ ЕЙ ВСЮ МОЩЬ ЖЕОДА  
  
 **когане:** лэнс, дорогой, успокойся  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** Я ПРОСТО ХОЧУ ЧТОБЫ ХАНК БЫЛ СЧАСТЛИВ ОН ТАКАЯ ПРЕЛЕСТЬ ТАКОЙ НЕВИННЫЙ ОН ЗАСЛУЖИВАЕТ ВСЕ СЧАСТЬЕ В МИРЕ  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** лэнс, омг, люблю тебя, мужик  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** я тоже тебя люблю, но если на вечеринке ты не сделаешь первый шаг ТЫ УМРЕШЬ ДЛЯ МЕНЯ  
  
 **когане:** лэнс за всю свою жизнь не врал столько, сколько сейчас  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** это не правда детка долгое время я говорил что я натурал  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** *шум барабана*  
  
 **принцесса:** так вы придете?  
  
 **когане:** да, аллура, мы бы ни за что на свете не пропустили это  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** потому что ты страшная и мы боимся навлечь на себя твой гнев  
  
 **принцесса:** этот ответ я и ждала  
  


***

  
  
— Добро пожаловать на праздничную выпечку с Китом и Лэнсом! — объявил шатен с того места, где они стояли за кухонным островком. Кит только улыбнулся ему. На них были теплые свитера, которые связал Лэнс. На самом кубинце был синий свитер, на котором была изображена его вязаная копия в красной рождественской шапке, а по краям мерцали разноцветные гирлянды. У Кита же свитер был красным, в центре которого просто было написано «Санты не существует» белыми жирными буквами. — Нас с Кити пригласили на ежегодную рождественскую вечеринку Широ и Аллуры, и, похоже, нам нужно что-то принести.  
  
— Точнее, нас не просили, но это простая вежливость, Лэнс.  
  
— Поэтому мы решили попробовать свои силы в приготовлении вкусных и красивых рождественских печенюшек! Я подумал, что это будет прекрасная возможность для веселого тематического видео.  
  
— Это будет катастрофа.  
  
— Детка, пожалуйста, не будь таким пессимистом, это будет здорово! Итак, благодаря тому, что мы ленивые, нам пришлось купить готовую смесь сахарного печенья, так как ни у кого нет времени на замешивание теста.  
  
— У Ханка есть.  
  
— Ханк — профессионал. А мы — нет, любовь моя, — Кит слегка покраснел, и Лэнс улыбнулся ему. — Но да, у нас нет ни времени, ни желания покупать все ингредиенты. Зато у нас есть глазурь под цвет Рождества! — Лэнс поднял упаковки из-под глазури и подкинул их все в воздух. Кит расширил глаза и прикрыл голову руками, когда они полетели на пол. Одна из пачек упала на голову кубинца, и он с обидой посмотрел туда, куда она приземлилась:  
  
— Ауч.  
  
— Так тебе и надо, _любовь моя_ , — сказал Кит, глядя на него насмешливым взглядом. Лэнс обернулся к нему, и они пару минут смотрели друг на друга, сузив глаза, прежде чем шатен наклонился и поцеловал парня. Тот слегка толкнул его в грудь, но все равно ответил на поцелуй, что Лэнс засчитал за победу. Кит покачал головой и наклонился, чтобы поднять упавшую глазурь.  
  
— Ты бы разозлился, если бы я ударил тебя по заднице и присвистнул?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Кит выпрямился и увидел умилительное выражение на лице своего парня.  
  
— Мы можем, пожалуйста, начать выпекать? Ты смешон.  
  
— Ты любишь меня.  
  
— Да.  
  
Сердце Лэнса растаяло, и он завизжал. Кит рассмеялся.  
  
— Итак, пока Лэнс визжит, давайте повторим все, что нам нужно. Во-первых, вам понадобятся все ваши запасы для выпекания. Сюда входят смеси, яйца и все ингредиенты, которые вам нужны, а еще миски, посуда и все такое. Но самое главное… — Кит отвернулся и, открыв холодильник, достал из него каприсон. Он хлопнул пачку сока на стол. — Каприсон! Этот вишневый, потому что он мой любимый, — Кит воткнул трубочку в отверстие, продырявив фольгу, и сделал глоток. Ланс недоуменно уставился на него.  
  
— Детка, но ведь сок необязателен для выпечки.  
  
— А мне — да.  
  
Лэнс сузил глаза:  
  
— Тебе повезло, что ты милый.  
  


***

  
  
— Блять! — Кит замахал руками, пытаясь словить куриное яйцо, которое неожиданно покатилось по столу. Парень не успел поймать его, и яйцо с треском упало на пол, растекаясь по всему полу. Кит поморщился.  
  
— Что случилось?! — прокричал Лэнс из другой комнаты. Брюнет слышал, как он бежит в сторону кухни.  
  
— Родной, аккуратнее, я уронил…  
  
Но было слишком поздно. Лэнс уже вбежал в комнату и поскользнулся на желтке, приземлившись спиной на пол, отчего у него со свистом вылетел воздух из легких. Беспокойство тут же наполнило Кита, но, если честно, его было не меньше, чем смеха. Падающие люди были его слабостью. Он прикрыл лицо, чтобы Лэнс не видел хихиканья за его ладонью.  
  
— М-м-м, что ты сказал… — застонал Лэнс, и плотина не выдержала. Кит захохотал, сгинаясь пополам и хватаясь за живот.  
  
— О боже… О боже! Ты только что замемил себя? — выдохнул сквозь смех Кит, вытирая с глаз слезы. Лэнс поднял на него взгляд; и хоть он и хотел злиться на него, как он мог, когда Кит так смеялся? Он вообще не часто смеялся, но, честно говоря, это было самым любимым сочетанием звуков в жизни Лэнса. Они были волшебными.  
  
— Боже, детка, спасибо за помощь, — невозмутимо ответил он. От этого Кит засмеялся лишь громче, упав на задницу рядом с его распластавшимся на полу парнем. Он с достоинством принял свою судьбу и лег рядом с Лэнсом, мысленно надеясь, что он не попал в липкую жидкость. Шатен протянул руки и взял его ладонь в свою.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Кит, откашливаясь, чтобы попытаться остановить смех.  
  
— Да. Камера еще записывает?  
  
— Ага!  
  
— Теперь у нас на один ляп больше!  
  
— Не-а. А теперь пойдем, нам нужно закончить это печенье.  
  
— Стой, иди сюда.  
  
Кит повернулся к Лэнсу, и тот притянул его в долгий чувственный поцелуй. Кит улыбнулся в его губы и, не переставая целовать, поднял руку к щеке молодого человека.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошелестел в ответ Лэнс. — Но нам лучше встать, потому что я чувствую, как яйцо впитывается в мою рубашку, — Кит сдержал рвущийся на волю смешок, вместо этого вставая и помогая своему парню.  
  


***

  
  


**Лэнс Макклейн** @lancemcclain  
  
Новое видео, ребятки! @kogane и я решили повыпекать праздничное печенье! Мы хорошо повеселились и немного испачкались, если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
  
 **Кит Когане** @kogane  
  
@lancemcclain, ты поскользнулся на яйце. Возможно, мы никогда не выстираем его из твоего свитера.  
  
 **Лэнс Макклейн** @lancemcclain  
  
@kogane, давай сделаем это рождественской традицией?  
  
 **Кит Когане** @kogane  
  
@lancemcclain, чтобы ты поскальзывался на яйце?  
  
 **Лэнс Макклейн** @lancemcclain  
  
@kogane, тебе чертовски повезло, что ты милый.  
  
 **КЛЭНС — РЕАЛЕН** @klancefan1  
  
моя кожа ясна, мои посевы процветают #клэнс_идеален  
  
 **< 3 КЛЭНС** @klancearegay  
  
что я сделала, чтобы заслужить их??? Честное слово омг  
  
 **КЛЭНС СЛУЧИЛСЯ** @_klance  
  
Они могут быть еще прекраснее? Я надеюсь, что да

  
  


***

  
  
Он смотрел на их катастрофическую попытку испечь печенье, радуясь, что парни не решили готовить с нуля, потому что иначе они и вся кухня были бы в муке. Во время съемки видео Кит заметил, что Лэнс время от времени переставлял маленькие магниты в виде буковок (пережиток из прошлого кубинца, он настоял, чтобы они их оставили) на холодильнике, составляя разные слова, вроде: «Лэнс любит Кита» или «Человек-мотылек существует». Кит видел, что порядок магнитов менялся с каждым отрезком, на который он перепрыгивал. Честно говоря, это было довольно мило, пока он не добрался до конца видео — после того, как они попрощались со зрителями, — и вдруг показался кадр, где он сам уже складывал слова в «Я люблю тебя». Кит даже не понимал, что камера все еще записывает, когда Лэнс заметил его действия и обнял его. Он закусил губу, глядя на экран, пока видео наконец не закончилось. Лэнс не вырезал этот маленький милый момент. Его сердце заныло в самом чудесном смысле.  
  
— Тебе понравилось? — спросил Лэнс его на ухо. Кит подскочил, ведь он не знал, что его парень стоял прямо позади него. Почувствовав невольный румянец, который окрасил его щеки, он кивнул.  
  
— Спорим, ты уже наделал миллион гифок.  
  
— Мы спорим на деньги? Потому что тогда я принимаю спор.  
  
— Просто поцелуй меня.  
  
— Это я могу.  
  


***

  
  
— Боже, вы и правда принесли печенье! — со смехом воскликнула Аллура, принимая тарелку, которую ей протянул Лэнс. Конечно, так называемое печенье выглядело как деформированные снеговики и снежинки, но они приложили много усилий (вроде того, они могли попытаться и лучше), да и видео получилось хорошее. Парни были довольны своим достижением.  
  
— Ну, конечно, Аллура! А ты думала, мы вложим старания во что-то другое? — спросил Лэнс. Девушка закатила глаза, но все равно улыбнулась.  
  
— Проходите, чувствуйте себя как дома, — она ушла на кухню с тарелкой печенья. Широ легко ухмыльнулся возлюбленной, когда она прошла мимо. Его глаза загорелись, когда он увидел Кита и Лэнса.  
  
— Вечеринка прибыла, Широ, мужик! — объявил кубинец.  
  
— На самом деле вечеринка уже здесь. Пидж пришла пятнадцать минут назад, а уже выпила слишком много гоголя-моголя, — сказал Широ, кивнув на Пидж, которая говорила слишком быстро как для нормального человека. По другую сторону дивана на нее с испугом поглядывал Ханк.  
  
— Наверное, я должен спасти его, — Лэнс прижал поцелуй к губам Кита. — Люблю тебя.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — выдохнул Кит, наблюдая, как Лэнс уходит к их друзьям. Он даже не понял, что смотрел ему вслед, пока Широ не взмахнул рукой перед его лицом. Парень сразу же перевел взгляд на своего брата.  
  
— Привет? — Широ просто понимающе улыбнулся.  
  
— У меня есть ранний рождественский подарок для тебя. Следуй за мной.  
  


***

  
  
— Широ, это?..  
  
— Да.  
  
— К-Как… Как ты это достал?  
  
— Мама нашла их. На самом деле это маленький подарок от всех нас. Она подумала, что ты захочешь забрать.  
  
— Боже…  
  
— Кит? Ты плачешь? Все хорошо.  
  
— Я просто… Я не… Спасибо.  
  
— Не за что. Я знал, что не смогу дождаться Рождества. Я хотел, чтобы они были у тебя сейчас.  
  
— Спасибо большое.  
  
— Спасибо маме, она нашла их.  
  
— Я ее поблагодарю.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я позвал Лэнса?  
  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
  


***

  
  
Широ спустился вниз, взглядом выискивая парня своего младшего брата. Лэнса было легко заметить: он вел оживленную беседу с Ханком о видео, в котором они с Китом выпекали. Несомненно, приятель читал ему лекцию о том, как они должны были замешать тесто с нуля, или что нужно было делать с глазурью, прежде чем добавлять ее, но они оба смеялись, как и всегда. Ханк, казалось, извинился, когда увидел Шей (она снимала кулинарные видео и обзоры о камнях), которая вошла в гостиную. И он не мог позволить, чтобы над ним нависла угроза смерти, посланная Лэнсом. Друг одобрительно похлопал его по спине и проследил за ним взглядом. Широ подошел к нему, по пути подмигнув Ханку, когда они пересеклись, и от его взгляда не скрылось, как парень глубоко покраснел. Лэнс повернулся к нему, когда Широ подошел ближе.  
  
— Эй, Широ, а где Кит? — спросил парень.  
  
— Он наверху, в кабинете. Тебе лучше подойти к нему, — с лица парня сразу же схлынуло все веселье.  
  
— Он в порядке? Что случилось? — спросил он. Широ улыбнулся. Его младший брат наверняка нашел того человека, с которым можно провести всю свою жизнь. Он лишь надеялся, что они будут любить друг друга так же сильно, как сейчас.  
  
— Он в порядке. Просто хочет, чтобы ты был сейчас рядом, — Широ похлопал друга по плечу, и Лэнс кивнул, быстро улыбнувшись, прежде чем пройти мимо него, практически взбежав по лестнице. Широ смотрел ему вслед, когда почувствовал, как Аллура обвила его талию со спины.  
  
— Они слишком идеально подходят друг другу, да? — прошептала она. Широ повернул голову и поцеловал её в висок.  
  
— Абсолютно.  
  


***

  
  
Лэнс нашел Кита в той комнате, в которой сказал искать его Широ. Тот сидел за столом, глядя на то, что Лэнс не мог видеть.  
  
— Кит? — на его голос парень поднял голову, открытая взгляду красные глаза, с которых по лицу бежали дорожки слез. Лэнс сразу же ринулся к нему, опускаясь на колени и притягивая его в объятия. Брюнет уткнулся лицом в его шею. Соленая влага стекала по его щекам, но он молчал. Это было не рыдание, а беззвучные слезы, с которыми Лэнс не знал, что делать. — Родной, что происходит? — прошептал он. Кит испустил судорожный вздох и отстранилась от него. Лэнс провел пальцами под его глазами, вытирая влагу.  
  
— Широ подарил мне ранний рождественский подарок, — Кит стащил предмет, который он разглядывал, со стола и положил себе на колени. Это был фотоальбом. Лэнс переместился, чтобы лучше видеть его.  
  
— Боже мой, это ты? — спросил он, указывая на первую фотографию. Кит кивнул. Снимки были старые, но было совершенно очевидно, кто ребенок на них. Киту было около трех лет, у него были пухлые щечки и счастливая улыбка на лице. Лэнс посмотрел на следующую фотографию и увидел рядом с ним Широ — маленького ребенка Широ, который держал на руках крошечного Кита, смеющегося вместе с ним. И на следующей Кита держала женщина, которую Лэнс никогда не видел, но совершенно точно знал это лицо. Потому что это лицо он видел первым, когда просыпался каждое утро, и последним, когда засыпал.  
  
— Это твоя мама?  
  
Кит не ответил. Лэнс посмотрел на него, однако парень низко опустил голову, скрывая длинной челкой глаза, но он заметил дрожащие губы. Шатен обхватил его подбородок двумя пальцами и заставил поднять голову. Кит отвел взгляд.  
  
— Посмотри на меня, Кит, — прошептал Лэнс, поглаживая большим пальцем челюсть парня, пока он наконец не встретился с ним глазами. — Ты очень похож на нее, — тихо сказал он. Кит закусил губу.  
  
— Кит, я не знал твою маму, но я уверен, что она где-то там, наблюдает за тобой. Детка, она бы так гордилась тобой. Ты удивительный.  
  
— Я не заслуживаю тебя, — выдохнул Кит. Лэнс наклонился и нежно поцеловал его в губы.  
  
— Я уверен, что все наоборот.  
  
Кит улыбнулся ему и снова посмотрел на фотоальбом. Он пролистал пару страниц, разглядывая разные фотографии своих родителей и особенно матери. Лэнс прижался к нему лбом, глядя на Кита, а не на фотоснимки. У него будет достаточно времени, чтобы взглянуть на них еще раз. Сейчас он просто хотел убедиться, что с любовью всей его жизни все хорошо.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Лэнс, опуская руки на бедра парня и аккуратно потирая их, пытаясь утешить. Кит кивнул и вытер глаза, закрывая альбом.  
  
— Я просто… Наверное, я потрясен. Я не мог… Я не мог вспомнить, как она выглядела.  
  
Сердце Лэнса болезненно сжалось.  
  
— Ты никогда не сможешь забыть.  
  
Они сидели в тишине несколько минут, пока Кит пытался взять себя в руки. Это вечеринка, они должны веселиться. Кит не должен плакать в объятиях своего парня. Лэнс взял альбом и отложил его на стол. Затем он взял руку Кита в свою и переплел их пальцы.  
  
— Давай он полежит здесь, пока нас не будет, ладно? Мы спустимся вниз, возьмем напитки, поиграем в какие-то игры и потанцуем под банальную рождественскую музыку. Затем мы возьмем альбом и поедем домой, где будем всю ночь напролет заниматься любовью, пока наши нижние половинки не онемеют от удовольствия. Как тебе? — спросил он, улыбаясь. Кит против воли улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Замечательно, — Лэнс встал и потянул возлюбленного за собой. Они наклонились и слились в поцелуе. Кит вытащил свои ладони из лэнсовых, чтобы обернуть руки вокруг его шеи. — Давай, пойдем, пока люди не начали беспокоиться, что мы улизнули, чтобы заняться сексом, — и это опасение небеспочвенное.  
  
— А разве этот стол здесь не для этого? — из-за его слов Кит рассмеялся:  
  
— Пойдем, извращенец.  
  


***

  
  
Парни только прикончили по бокалу гоголя-моголя, когда Лэнс наконец-то уговаривает Кита потанцевать с ним. Из колонок льется «Jingle Bell Rock» — наверное, самая банальная песня, под которую можно было бы танцевать, но Кит позволяет своему парню вытащить себя на середину комнаты и покачивать себя в такт чужому телу, потому что он любит кубинца, и, сказать по правде, алкоголь отупляет его волнения по поводу отсутствующих танцевальных навыков. И, кроме того, Лэнс очень теплый, от него приятно пахнет, и Кит просто хочет раствориться в нем.  
  
Лэнс неловко танцует вокруг брюнета, смеясь с ним в унисон, когда песня неожиданно меняется. Это «River», и она гораздо медленнее. Лэнс притягивает Кита к своей груди и упирается ему в лоб своим, размеренно качаясь в такт песни. Кит сжимает его плечи. Он слышит, как вокруг пару раз щелкают камеры, но его это не волнует. Он знает, что наутро социальные сети будут пестреть изображениями, где они танцуют, под разными ракурсами. Ему наплевать. Он счастлив, и пусть все это знают.  
  
Он открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на своего парня, но кое-что привлекает его внимание. Он ухмыляется самому себе.  
  
— Лэнс, смотри, — прошептал он. Шатен открыл глаза и перевел взгляд туда, куда указывал Кит. Над их головами висела небольшая омела. Кит не мог вспомнить, была ли она там раньше или попала под потолок каким-то волшебным образом, пока их глаза были закрыты. Это не очень-то и важно. Это лишь предлог еще раз поцеловаться с его прекрасным парнем. Кит взял чужое лицо в ладони и притянул его в страстный поцелуй, в которой они оба счастливо вздохнули. Брюнет молча надеялся, что его любопытные друзья сделают памятную фотографию, и они не подвели.  
  
Аллура сделала самый лучший снимок, но Кит сказал всем все равно отправить ему остальные. Он частично заполнил фотоальбом, но для восполнения пробелов у него уйдет очень много фотографий.  
  


***

  
  


**Лэнс Макклейн** @lancemcclain  
  
Счастливых всем праздников! Надеюсь, вы получите то, что хотели! А пока маленький подарок от МакКогане!  
  
 _Изображение: Клэнсподомелой.jpg_  
  
 **Кит Когане** @kogane  
  
@lancemcclain, что я просил не делать на Рождество?  
  
 **Лэнс Макклейн** @lancemcclain  
  
@kogane, не ломать интернет...  
  
 **Кит Когане** @kogane  
  
@lancemcclain, и что ты сделал на Рождество?  
  
 **Лэнс Макклейн** @lancemcclain  
  
@kogane, ...сломал интернет...  
  
 **Кит Когане** @kogane  
  
@lancemcclain, тебе повезло, что ты милый.  
  
 **Лэнс Макклейн** @lancemcclain  
  
@kogane, эй, это моя фраза!  
  
 **Кит Когане** @kogane  
  
@lancemcclain, я знаю. А еще я знаю, что люблю тебя.  
  
 **Лэнс Макклейн** @lancemcclain  
  
@kogane, lance.exe перестал работать (я тоже тебя люблю<3)


End file.
